In Love With My Brother's Best Friend (Kendall Knight)
by Mango68
Summary: What happens when Alyssa Diamond falls for her brother's best friend Kendall Knight? Does Kendal feel the same way about Alyssa? Please tell me what you think of the story, any feedback would be awesome!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is Alyssa Diamond. That's right, I'm the younger sister of James Diamond by eight minutes. James and I have the typical sibling relationship, we fight and argue but then a minute later we're practically best friends. Even though James is only older by eight minutes, he takes his big brother role very seriously. He's always looking out for me and although I find it annoying at times, I really appreciate that he does it.

Anyways, James has three best friends: Logan the brainiac, Carlos the energetic and Kendall the leader. All four of those guys are practically inseparable so whenever I'm around James it's more than likely that at least one of his buddies is there with him. Since they're always around I'm obviously pretty good friends with them as well. I remember my mom dragging me to go watch James at his first hockey practice when we were three. That was the day he met his best friends and to this day, sixteen years later they still are friends.

Anyways, we're all nineteen years old now and the guys are all focused on their music careers out in LA. I on the other hand have just finished my first year of college at the University of Michigan for nursing. I experienced a stressful and hard year so a break from school and just enjoying the summer is something I really need.

I was out on the front porch sitting on a bench and reading a book when my mom came outside with a huge grin on her face.

"Guess who's coming home for a couple weeks!"

"I have no idea so you may just want to tell me," I told her.

"James!" she exclaimed.

"What?" I asked with shock, confusion and excitement.

"He just called me and said that Gustavo knows the boys have been working really hard on their album so he's giving them a couple of weeks off to come home and visit everyone."

"When's he going to be home?" I asked.

"His plane comes in tomorrow night."

"So all of the guys are coming back with him?"

"Yes, Logan and Carlos are going to go home and catch up with their families. James will obviously be staying here and Kendall will be too. His mom, Jennifer, has to work and can't take time off so she and Katie are just going to stay back in LA" she told me and then walked back into the house. I picked up my book again but couldn't focus on reading because of how excited I was to see my brother tomorrow night. The last time I had seen him was for spring break a couple of months ago when my family and I flew to LA to visit him. We didn't get to spend as much time as we wanted to with him since he had to work but it was better than nothing. At least this time he'll be off for two whole weeks and we'll have plenty of time to spend together.

My mom and dad had left about an hour ago to pick up James and Kendall from the airport while I offered to stay home and make dinner for everyone. I decided to make James' favorite lasagna with a Caesar salad. I also made his favorite dessert, cherry pie. Just as I was taking the lasagna out of the oven I heard the door open and a scream from a familiar voice "Lyssa!" I quickly set the lasagna down and ran to the door and saw James drop his bags to give me a hug.

"I missed you so much!" I said as he picked me up in a hug.

"I missed you too and your cooking which I can smell," he mentioned as he set me down and walked with my parents into the kitchen.

"Dinner is ready if you guys want to go ahead and start eating," I told them. Kendall was still standing with me by the door. "Come on give me a hug because surprisingly I did miss you too." Kendall chuckled and wrapped his arms around me for a hug.

"Alyssa, just so you know the airplane food was absolutely awful so I'm really hoping your food is better because I'm starving."

"You hope it's better? Kendall Knight that actually really hurt!" I joked. "You know for a fact my food is always fantastic. Never once did you complain when I used you and the other guys as my guinea pigs to test out new recipes."

"We didn't complain because we were getting free food," he said in a joking manner as I gave him a stern look. "Okay, you're food is honestly the best I've ever had so can we please go eat now?" he begged like a child.

"Of course," I told him. We walked into the kitchen and saw my parents eating like civil people but James, however, was scarfing food down like he'd never eaten in his entire life.

"Take a seat and eat before there's nothing left," I told Kendall.

"Alyssa are you going to join us?" my dad asked.

"I'm going to save myself a plate for later," I told him. "I'm still working on making dessert."

"What's for dessert?" James asked excitedly.

"Cherry pie."

"Have I ever told you that you're the best sister in the world?" James asked.

"Every time I cook or do something nice for you, yes you do tell me that."

As everyone was eating I was in the kitchen making dessert. Kendall was finished eating and offered to help me out.

"No it's ok don't worry about it. I'm almost done anyways, I just need to put it in the oven to bake so don't worry about it," I said as I picked up the unbaked pie. Before I knew it Kendall had taken it from my hands.

"Let me at least do something as simple as putting the pie in the oven and help with dishes. You already made us a five star meal, it's the least I could do." I smiled at the sweet gesture.

"Fine, go ahead. Heat the oven at 350 degrees and set the timer for one hour." After placing it in the oven Kendall helped me wash dishes. He ended up washing while I dried. During that time we talked about what has gone on in our lives since we'd last seen each other.

"How'd school go for you?" he asked.

"It was tough but I managed straight A's," I said and James overheard.

"I swear you're like the girl version of Logan," James said and I laughed.

"How's the pop star life treating you guys?"

"It has its ups and downs" Kendall told me.

"Like what?"

"One up is that we're doing what we love," James said.

"The downer though is that we don't get a break from it. Once you're a nurse you'll be doing what you love while you're at work but outside of that you have your private life," Kendall explained.

"We don't get that. No matter where we go we have no privacy," James finished and then his phone rang. He stepped out to take the call leaving Kendall and me in the kitchen.

"That really sucks not to have any privacy."

"Yeah it does. Sometimes I wonder what it'd be like to live a normal life."

"Having a normal life has its ups and downs too," I told Kendall. "Just appreciate the life you have and look at all of the awesome things you've achieved. You guys have had sold out concerts, tons of albums and fans that love you."

"You have a good point," Kendall agreed. "Is something burning?"

I began to sniff and figure out what Kendall was talking about.

"Oh my god! The pie!" I exclaimed and ran to the oven to take it out. As soon as I opened the oven door, smoke came flooding out and inside the oven was a burnt pie. "Kendall, what did you set the temperature on?" I asked. He looked at the temperature on the oven and his jaw dropped.

"Don't kill me but I accidently set it to 550 degrees," he said. I bursted out laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"I just can't believe you set it to 550!"

"I'm not the best cook if you couldn't tell," he said somewhat ashamed.

"I'll tell you what, tomorrow morning I'll teach you how to make something easy for breakfast. How does that sound?" I asked him with a smile.

"Awesome. And I'll pitch the burnt pie and finish cleaning up since I screwed up dinner," he offered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" he insisted. "Now leave this kitchen and go do something fun!"

As I was walking away I stopped and turned to Kendall and with a smile I said, "Hey just so you know, I wouldn't kill you. You're my favorite out of James' friends." I walked away and didn't see it but Kendall stood in the kitchen with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up and it was still pitch black in my room. I turned my head to look at the alarm clock on my nightstand and it was only 4:45 a.m. I tried to fall back asleep but twenty minutes later I was still up. I was at the point where I was wide-awake and I may as well start my day rather than just lay in bed like a lazy bum. I figured I might as well go for an early morning run and enjoy the sunrise this morning. So I got out of bed and put on a pair of running shorts, sport bra, tank top, socks and finally my running shoes. Once I was dressed I silently crept downstairs and tried not to wake anyone up. On my way down I accidently stepped on a squeaky step and hoped I didn't wake anyone up. Once I got downstairs I looked for something light to eat that would hold me over until I got back from my run. I finally settled on a banana. As I took my first bite out of it, I heard a noise from upstairs. It sounded like footsteps and they began getting louder as they lowered down the stairs. I wasn't sure who it was but then Kendall emerged from the dark hallway that the staircase led to.

"What are you doing down here so early?" he asked as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Well you not being able to sleep caused me to wake up. I heard you step on the squeaky step and that woke me up."

"Sorry," I apologized. "I tried really hard not to make any noise. I didn't want to disturb anyone's sleep." I took the final bite of my banana and threw the peel in the trash.

"Alright I'll see you later," I said as I waved to Kendall.

"Where are you going?" he asked frantically.

"Running."

"Lyss, it's still dark outside! You're not going by yourself," he quietly yelled.

"You sound like James, all over-protective."

"I'm going with you," he stated.

"What?"

"Yeah that's right. I'm going with you. Hang tight for a minute and I'm going to go change." Kendall went upstairs and just a couple minutes later he was all dressed in a white beater and a pair of red basketball shorts with his black Nike running shoes. "Alright let's go!" he said as he led the way out of the house. "So where are we running to?"

"I usually run 2.5 miles and stop at the stream and then turn around to run 2.5 back," I explained to him.

"Alright, lead the way!" I did as Kendall said and began running my usual route. We were a bit chilly because the sun wasn't up yet but after so much time running we began to work up a sweat. After about twenty minutes of running we finally reached the stream.

"I…thought…you…said…you…wouldn't…kill…me…" Kendall said between heavy breaths as I laughed at his reference to what I said last night. I was tired from the run too but clearly Kendall doesn't run much because he looked like he was going to die from exhaustion.

"If I was trying to kill you we would've ran 25 miles."

"Very funny," he said sarcastically as he laid down on the grass.

"Don't forget you insisted on coming with me," I reminded Kendall as I took a seat by him.

"Well I wasn't going to let you run around in the dark," he told me. "Plus it gave me an excuse to hangout with you." This made me blush and I had no idea what to say in response to that.

"Hey looks like the sun is coming up," I pointed out. The sun was slowly coming up behind the tall trees that lined the stream and the sunlight reflected off of the clear water of the stream. "It looks beautiful, doesn't it?"

"It sure does," Kendall said in awe as he took in the view.

"I don't usually get up early enough to run out here and see the sunrise but when the rare occasion of me waking up early occurs I take advantage of it and come out here," I told him. "And I feel like every time I see this view, I appreciate it more and more. It's something I never get sick of looking at." I turned to Kendall who was looking at me in a daze. "You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he claimed as he snapped out of his trance. "Just exhausted still."

"That run wore you out didn't it?" I asked and he nodded. "How about we take it easy and just walk home so you're not dead by the time we get back?"

"I absolutely love that plan," Kendall said excitedly. He stood up and extended his hand for me to take. "Shall we, my lady?" I smiled and took his hand as he helped me up. Once we were up and walking I looked down and realized our hands were still intertwined. Kendall noticed the observation I made and his reaction wasn't what I expected. I thought he would've automatically let go of my hand. What he did was something better; he looked at me directly in the eye, smiled and squeezed my hand. This sent those good kinds of chills down my spine and butterflies in my stomach. It was at that moment I realized I had feelings for my brother's best friend, Kendall Knight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After our run that morning Kendall and James spent the rest of the day together at the ice rink playing hockey, goofing off and just being boys. Later that night when they got back James told me to keep tomorrow free so we could have some sibling bonding. He was feeling bad that he hadn't spent too much time with me during the two days he's been home so he was going to make it up to me.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked James at the breakfast table. He took a bite of the pancakes that I taught Kendall how to make.

"You'll see," he said with a mischievous grin.

"What am I getting myself into?" I asked Kendall who was sitting to my right.

"I honestly have no idea what he's planning," Kendall said honestly.

"Tell me what we're doing!" I demanded.

"Fine if you must know," James began. "First we're going to cover the whole driveway with chalk drawings and then the plan for tonight is a surprise."

"James, you're done eating breakfast," I told him as I grabbed his arm and dragged him outside to start covering our driveway in chalk. As childish as it sounds, I loved spending a few hours just coloring with chalk and talking to my brother. We used to do that all the time when we were little so it was like reliving our old memories.

"I missed this," James said out of the blue.

"Drawing with chalk?" I asked.

"No, spending time with my sister."

"Aw James, are we going to have a sentimental moment?" I asked jokingly.

"Seriously Lyss! I miss being around my little sis."

"By eight minutes," I added.

"Really though, I feel like we aren't as close as we were when we were kids." Hearing James say that broke my heart. I didn't ever want him to feel like we weren't close.

"James Diamond, you listen to me. Even though we are living in different states that are far apart, we are not and never will have a distant relationship. You are my brother that I love to death. If I have to I will visit you more, text, call, email and Skype you more so you don't feel distant from me."

"You're the best little sis in the world," he said.

"I'm well aware," I said cockily as I continued to draw the Big Time Rush logo on the driveway. About five hours later our whole driveway was covered in the most detailed chalk drawings.

"Good work," James complimented as he gave me a high five.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked him.

"Go change because we're going to your favorite coffee shop so we have caffeine to keep us up to watch the worst movies ever made."

"What movies are those?" I asked.

"The Twilight movies," James said with no emotion as an imitation of Kristen Stewart.

I went to my room and changed into a cream spaghetti strap top, skinny jeans, brown Steve Madden combat boots and my favorite turquoise necklace James gave me for Christmas last year. Once I was changed, James and I got in my car and drove off to the coffee shop. At sunset we pulled into the somewhat crowded parking lot of The Barista Bean, which is a locally owned coffee shop. What makes this place unique is that every night there is live entertainment of local bands. Once James and I were inside I went and got us a table while he went to order his usual cappuccino and my vanilla latte.

"One vanilla latte for my baby sister," he said as he set a mug in front of me and took a seat across from me in the large booth that I chose. As we were sitting in the calming coffee shop, there was a band playing Half of My Heart by John Mayer. I couldn't help but quietly sing along.

"You know you're a pretty good singer," James told me and I rolled my eyes at his comment. "No seriously you are!" Right after he said that I heard the bell ring that signals when someone enters or leaves the shop. I looked at the door and saw three familiar faces.

"Look who's here," I told James with a smile. He turned around and saw his whole posse: Carlos, Logan and Kendall.

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed. I practically jumped up and gave Logan and Carlos a hug since I hadn't seen them yet.

"No hug for me?" Kendall asked playfully. Before I could even give him a response the lead singer of the band who was just singing Half of My Heart said "Look it's Big Time Rush! Who want to hear them sing a song or two?" The whole coffee shop began to clap and chant "Big Time Rush, Big Time Rush, Big Time Rush!" Before I knew it the guys were up on stage getting ready to perform. The guitarist of the last band handed Kendall his guitar to use. As Kendall tuned the guitar the other three boys: James, Logan and Carlos got their microphones plus one for Kendall ready.

"This is one of my personal favorite songs that we wrote. When we were writing it there was one special girl who was stuck in my mind the whole time and she was the inspiration for my contribution to this song," Kendall said into the microphone as he looked directly at me. He then began to sing Crazy For U.

_[Kendall:]_

I see you looking at the magazines

Watching girls on the MTV

But they don't even look half as good to me, hey yeah

A ponytail and a pair of sweats

You still look like a perfect ten

Baby, you can wear anything

_[James:]_

No matter what you do

You look beautiful

_[Chorus:]_

How else can I say it?

Feel like a broken record

You think I'm crazy and it's true

I'm crazy for you

Yeah, that's right I said it

Girl you're my perfect ten, yeah

You think I'm crazy and it's true

I'm crazy for you

Oh, oh, whoa oh oh oh oh

I'm crazy

Whoa oh oh oh oh

I'm crazy

Whoa oh oh oh oh

I'm crazy for you

_[Carlos:]_

Got a temperature of a 103

Even sick as a dog you look cute to me

Even at your worst you're still the best, yeah

Hey pretty lady now you're so fly

If I was a pilot I'd write your name in the sky

But the pretty face don't compare to what's inside, no

_[James:]_

No matter what you do

You are beautiful, yeah

_[Chorus:]_

How else can I say it?

Feel like a broken record

You think I'm crazy and it's true

I'm crazy for you

Yeah, that's right I said it

Girl you're my perfect ten, yeah

You think I'm crazy and it's true

I'm crazy for you

Oh, oh, whoa oh oh oh oh

I'm crazy

Whoa oh oh oh oh

I'm crazy

Whoa oh oh oh oh

I'm crazy for you

Hey hey hey hey hey everybody

Girl's so good good good gotta tell somebody

_[Logan:]_

You can even call me insane

But it won't change a thing

_[Chorus:]_

How else can I say it

Feel like a broken record (broken record)

You think I'm crazy and it's true

I'm crazy for you

Yeah, that's right I said it

Girl you're my perfect ten, yeah (perfect girls)

You think I'm crazy and it's true

I'm crazy for you

Oh, oh, whoa oh oh oh oh

I'm crazy

Whoa oh oh oh oh

I'm crazy

Whoa oh oh oh oh

I'm crazy for you

Everyone began to cheer and clap but I just smiled at Kendall. Not once did he take his gaze off of me during that song. I felt like he wasn't paying attention to the audience, he was only paying attention to me like we were the only people in the room.

People were begging the guys to sing another song and they were going to until James opened his big mouth.

"I'll tell you guys what, we'll sing another song as long as my sister gets up here and sings one." My mouth dropped. I was going to kill him. I wasn't nervous or anything but I've never really sang in front of anyone. Plus people were totally going to think I sucked at singing especially after my brother's band set the bar really high for me.

"Come on Alyssa!" Carlos said in the microphone and motioned for me to come up on stage. I slowly walked up on stage and took the microphone Carlos handed me. James, Logan and then Carlos walked off the stage leaving Kendall and I.

"Need me to play anything for you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I don't know how to play the guitar so that'd be great. Plus I'd probably sound awful without any music to help my singing."

"I'm sure you'd sound fine," he said reassuringly. "What do you want me to play?"

"Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat?"

"You got it! Split it up as a duet like they did? You sing Colbie's part and I'll sing Jason's?"

"Perfect," I said to Kendall before beginning to talk into the mic. "Hey I'm Alyssa! Kendall and I are going to be singing Lucky by Colbie Caillat and Jason Mraz. Hope you enjoy it!" Kendall began to play the guitar and sing.

Kendall:

Do you hear me, I'm talking to you

Across the water across the deep blue ocean

Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying

Me:

Boy, I hear you in my dreams

I feel your whisper across the sea

I keep you with me in my heart

You make it easier when life gets hard

Both:

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

They don't know how long it takes

Waiting for a love like this

Every time we say goodbye

I wish we had one more kiss

I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Lucky we're in love in every way

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed

Lucky to be coming home someday

Kendall:

And so I'm sailing through the sea

To an island where we'll meet

You'll hear the music fill the air

I'll put a flower in your hair

Me:

Though the breezes through the trees

Move so pretty you're all I see

As the world keeps spinning round

You hold me right here right now

Both:

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

I'm lucky we're in love in every way

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed

Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

People began to clap and cheer louder than they did for Big Time Rush. I began to smile because I felt like I just accomplished something huge. I felt Kendall put his arm around me as he help the microphone up under his mouth.

"Wasn't she great?" he asked the crowd. They kept cheering and clapping but even more than they did when the song ended.

"That was awesome!" I said to Kendall.

"You were fantastic," he told me as he embraced me in a hug. When he did that some member of the crowd began to whistle making both of us blush. We got off of the stage and walked over to the table that James, Carlos and Logan were sitting at.

"How was it?" Logan asked me.

"Thrilling is the only word that I can describe it with," I told him.

"You know if the whole nursing career thing doesn't workout for you, you should sing instead," Carlos suggested.

"Very funny," I said.

"No seriously Alyssa! You have an awesome voice," Carlos stated.

The guys and I hung out at the coffee shop for an hour or so and then James and I decided we were going to head out for the night so we could go home and begin our Twilight movie marathon. So we said our goodbyes to our friends and once we got into the car to drive home, James asked me a question that I wasn't expecting.


	4. Chapter 4

"What's going on with you and Kendall?" James asked me seriously not taking his eyes off of the road as he drove. I was completely caught off guard and kind of struggled to give him an answer. I mean, I didn't even know the answer myself so I really couldn't give him much of an explanation.

"Nothing," I said simply.

"Come on Lyss, I'm not stupid. It was super obvious on stage and even the audience noticed a spark between you both."

I sighed as I buried my face in my hands.

"Please don't be mad."

"Why would I be mad?" James asked.

"Because you probably don't want your sister falling for one of your best friends."

"Actually, I think it'd be kind of cool," James surprisingly said. I looked at him totally stunned.

"Why is that?"

"Ever since you met him at our first day of hockey practice when we were kids, you guys have always had some kind of special bond. You were always the closest to him out of all my friends and clearly started to develop feelings for him throughout the years. Honestly, I'm relieved you guys are together because I've seen it coming and I can tell how happy you always are around him."

"Only one problem. We aren't together."

"Not yet," James said with a grin.

"Promise me you won't get involved," I begged.

"I won't, I promise. I know you guys better than you know yourselves and I can tell you guys will get together at some point. Seriously, it's like destiny or something."

"What if we broke up?" I asked. "Wouldn't it be weird for you then?"

"You guys are so perfect for each other that I can't even picture you breaking up. Also, Kendall is so into you. I shouldn't tell you this but he missed you more than I did when we moved out to L.A. even though you guys were only friends. When Gustavo told us we could come home for a couple weeks he begged his mom to let him come stay with us even though she and Katie stayed in L.A. He came back to see you and I think you should spend as much time with him as you can."

I was in awe. I can't believe he came back to Minnesota to see me.

"That's sweet but I need to spend time with you too."

"Listen, we're spending today together and I'm thrilled about it but I do want you to spend time with Kendall too. I still need to spend time with mom and dad so during that time you can be with Kendall. We're only here for two weeks so I want you guys to make the most of it."

"Thanks, James."

"You're welcome."

James and I had gotten home not too long after that talk. I was surprised to how well he was with Kendall and I. It was insane because honestly how many brothers are out there that encourage their sister and best friend together? As I thought about it during the Twilight marathon I think James was really ok with it because he knows Kendall would be good for me and wants me to be with a guy he doesn't need to worry about. He trusts Kendall more than he does himself and he knows Kendall is the kind of guy who would never do anything to hurt anyone, especially me.

Anyways, we were on the third movie and about halfway through James had fallen asleep on the couch. I was starting to feel my eyes fall until I heard the front door of the house open. I got off of the couch and let out a yawn. I then walked over out of the living room I was in and saw Kendall taking his shoes off by the door.

"You're coming home late," I said making conversation with Kendall.

"The guys and I went to hang at Logan's house for a bit after. Carlos drove me home but he insisted on stopping at McDonald's for chicken nuggets on the way back." I laughed at what Kendall said because that's so typical of Carlos to stop late at night for fast food especially chicken nuggets because those were his favorite for some reason.

"Ew the thought of eating those makes me nauseous."

"Tell me about it," Kendall agreed. "Hey, just so you know you did a great job performing tonight."

"Thanks and so did you," I complimented as Kendall stepped a few steps closer to me so we were only inches apart.

"And you looked like you were having tons of fun."

"I was," I said looking into his eyes.

"And you looked beautiful," he told me. My heart skipped a beat and I began to blush. "And you look adorable when you blush." Before I could say anything he placed one hand around my waste and used the other to cup my face. I was looking up at him as butterflies flew around in my stomach and my heart pounded. I just about died when he did what I've been wanting him to do, kiss me. The kiss was simple but full of passion. Before I knew it, it was over.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time," Kendall admitted.

"Same," I admitted too. "Better later than never."

Kendall smiled at my optimism. All of the sudden we heard a loud snore come from the living room.

"James is out cold I take it?" Kendall asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He fell asleep halfway through Eclipse and I was about to crash before you came in."

"Well I'm glad you weren't fast asleep," he said with a grin and squeezed my hand. "But you do look exhausted. Go get some rest and I'll go turn the tv up and wake James up so he can go sleep in his room."

"You sure? I can do that."

"Like I said, you look exhausted. Go to bed or I'll carry you up there."

"Alright fine you win. I'm going to bed and I'll see you in the morning," I said and then kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight Kendall."

"Night Lyss," he responded as I walked away to go to bed.

I got in my room and immediately fell asleep when my head touched the pillow. I was so happy with everything that happened today and I couldn't have asked for a better day. I sang in front of an audience, spent time with my brother but most importantly, I kissed Kendall Knight.


	5. Chapter 5

I was rudely woken up in the middle of the night to thunder and lightening. I covered my head with my pillow hoping that it would block out some of the noise of the thunder but it was no use. I tried laying in bed hoping that even though it was loud I would still be able to fall asleep. I had no luck. The thunderstorm was totally against the idea of me getting a good night's rest. To top it all off my stomach started growling. This just wasn't my night. Since I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep I figured I might as well go downstairs and grab a bite to eat. Like a couple nights ago I crept downstairs trying not to wake anyone who was lucky enough to fall asleep. When I got downstairs I noticed that the kitchen light was already on. I slowly walked in and saw Kendall sitting at the table with a bowl of Cheerios in front of him.

"Good morning sunshine," I said from behind him. He must not have noticed me come in because he slightly jumped when I spoke.

"It's 3:30 a.m. I wouldn't be saying good morning. In my opinion it's still night time."

"Whatever you say," I said as I walked to the cabinet to get myself a bowl and a spoon from a drawer. I took a seat next to Kendall and poured myself some Cheerios that were on the table and then added some milk to them.

"Couldn't sleep?" Kendall asked me.

"The thunderstorm woke me up and yeah I couldn't fall back asleep after that."

"I had the same problem."

"Hey remember that one time when we were about seven or eight and you spent the night over here?"

"I spent the night over here a lot," Kendall said.

"Oh yeah. Well there was one night when there was a crazy storm like tonight and the power went out and I was terrified of the dark when I was a kid. Since the power went out my nightlight wouldn't work and I refused to go to bed because of how terrified I was of the dark."

"And James kept calling you a big baby," Kendall laughed at the memory.

"And you felt so bad because I was crying since I was terrified and also because James was being so mean to me so you suggested I slept in James' room with you guys." Man Kendall was such a good kid. He was even looking out for me when we were little.

"Yeah I remember that. You finally stopped crying after you felt secure with me and James in the room."

"Thanks," I said as I grabbed his hand.

"For what?" he asked confused.

"For always looking out for me. I don't know if I ever thanked you for that," I said.

"I've always considered it my job to look out for you," he admitted. This guy was too sweet. How on earth did I get so lucky to have a guy like this in my life?

"Hey are you done eating?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure which one?"

"Are you down for The Notebook?"

"Absolutely," he said happily.

Kendall and I went into the living room and he set up the DVD as I waited on the couch. He then plopped down next to me and put his arm around me. I rested my head on his shoulder and kicked back to enjoy the movie. During the scene when Allie and Noah are outside of the house Noah says to Allie "So it's not gonna be easy. It's going to be really hard; we're gonna have to work at this everyday, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever, everyday. You and me... everyday."

"Hey Lyss."

"Yeah Kendall?" I said as I looked up at him.

"This movie has got me thinking," he said seriously.

"About what?" I asked worriedly.

"Well kind of like what Noah is saying, I want you and I want to know if you'd be my girlfriend," he said nervously. "I just want it to be us and never want to see you with another guy."

"Of course I will," I happily accepted and kissed him on the cheek. "And don't worry, you won't ever see me with another guy."

"Good because if I do I'll kick his ass." With that being said, Kendall leaned in and kissed me. I couldn't help but smile during the kiss because it was finally official. Kendall and I were now boyfriend and girlfriend.

Kendall and I had fallen asleep on the couch together that night. I was waken up by the sunshine peaking through the shades on the window. I slowly got up and looked down at my boyfriend who was peacefully sleeping on the couch. I didn't want to disturb him so I quietly exited the living room and went upstairs to my room. It was about 9 o'clock and I figured I should get dressed for the day. I put on a purple tank top, black leggings and tossed my hair into a messy bun. I figured I wasn't going out today since I had no plans so I had no need to get dressed up. Once I was finished getting dressed for the day, I went into James' room next door. He was out cold, spread out on the bed and snoring very loudly. I thought it'd be fun to wake him up so I jumped onto his bed with my body landing on him.

"OW!" he screamed as he rolled over and pushed my off of him and the bed.

"Good morning," I said innocently.

"That was so uncalled for," he told me as he flicked me off with his left hand and then buried his head back into his pillow.

"That was uncalled for as well," I mimicked. "I have something to tell you."

"What?" he asked groggily.

"Kendall and I are official."

"About time," he said into his pillow.

"Aren't you happy?" I asked confused.

"Yes but I'm also tired."

James was never a morning person so I probably should've figured I wouldn't get the best reaction out of him this early in the morning. I got up off of the floor and was about to walk out the door when he said something.

"Lyss, I am happy for you," he said looking at me with a smile.

"Thanks," I said with a smile. "Now go back to bed sleepy head. I'll be back to wake you up if you're not up by noon."

"Fine," he said annoyed. That boy really loved his sleep. I swear if he had to pick between a girl and sleep, he'd pick sleep. I on the other hand, would pick my boy, Kendall, over sleep any day.


	6. Chapter 6

I only had a couple days left with my favorite guys. James and Kendall were heading back to L.A. in a couple days. Today was Friday and they were going to go back on Sunday morning. I needed to enjoy every last second I had with them.

It was Friday afternoon and I was sitting on the old swing set in the backyard with Kendall when suddenly my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lyss, it's Mrs. Terrance. I know this is short notice but is there any way you'd be able to babysit the kids today? My husband is out of town for work and my mom is having complications in the hospital. I don't want to bring the kids since I don't want them to see her so ill." Before she could even go on I agreed to babysit. "Thank you so much honey! I appreciate this so much."

"Mrs. Terrance would you mind if I brought my boyfriend to help out? He's leaving to go back home on Sunday so I only have a little time left to spend with him and I'm sure he'll be great with the kids."

"Absolutely darling! I'll see you in a bit," she said and then hung up. I put my phone in my pocket and looked at Kendall.

"So would the greatest boyfriend in the world want to help me babysit the cutest kids in the world?" I asked kindly.

"Well I don't know. I have better things to do like watching James perfect his hair or listen to him talk about how bandanas should be our new trade mark," he said sarcastically.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Of course it's a yes."

We were standing at the front door of the Terrance's home and I had rang the doorbell. I heard footsteps approaching the door and we were greeted by a petite, short brown haired woman, Mrs. Terrance, holding her 8 month old son.

"Thanks so much for doing this on such short notice," she gratefully said.

"It's not a problem," I happily said as I extended my arms out for her to hand me the baby boy.

"Ok so you've got Emmett and Charlotte is upstairs playing with her Barbie dolls." She kissed Emmett's forehead, told me to call her if there were any problems and then walked out the door.

"Let's go check on Charlotte," I suggested.

Kendall and I walked up the spiral staircase and down the hallway to the second door on the right, which was Charlotte's room.

"Hey Charlotte!" I greeted her happily. The four year old quickly dropped her dolls and ran over and hugged my legs since she was less than half of my height.

"Who's your friend?" she asked with curiosity looking at Kendall.

"That's my boyfriend, Kendall."

"Hey Charlotte," Kendall greeted her and extended out his hand for her to shake. "I'm Kendall and it's nice to meet you." The curly blond haired girl took his hand and shook it.

"Will you play dolls with me?" she asked with a pair of adorable blue puppy dog eyes.

"I can't say no to you," Kendall said. He took a seat on the floor with Charlotte in front of her Barbie dream house. She handed him a brunette doll and told him that her name was Tiffany who was her doll, Barbie's, best friend. As I watched them play dolls Emmett began to fuss a bit.

"Guys I'll be downstairs in the kitchen getting Emmett a bottle if you need me." Charlotte completely ignored me because she was having so much fun with Kendall who did turn around and nodded to signal that he heard what I said.

I brought Emmett into the kitchen and heated up a bottle for him. Once it was done I took it out of the microwave and took a seat on a barstool as I held Emmett with a bottle to his mouth. He stopped fussing and began chugging his milk. A few minutes later Kendall came into the kitchen with Charlotte on his back.

"Alyssa, you're boyfriend is fun to play with. Can you bring him next time you babysit me?" Uh oh. This would be a touch question to answer since he's leaving for L.A. soon. Kendall gently set Charlotte on back on the ground and tried to easily break the news to her.

"Charlotte, I'm actually leaving to go back to L.A. in a couple days so I won't be back for a few months probably." Poor little Charlotte looked like she was upset and sad.

"What? No you can't go!" the little girl cried.

"I promise I'll come back to visit you," Kendall reassured her.

"No, you can't go because you'll be leaving Alyssa here. She's you're girlfriend and you should be staying with her." Dang I didn't expect a four year old to say that. Normally I would've expected a kid her age to say "No you can't go because you'll be gone and won't be able to come babysit me anymore." This kid was actually pretty mature and seemed to care about the relationship Kendall and I had.

"Kendall, will you make me a promise?" she asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Promise you won't go anywhere without Alyssa." Kendall and I were in awe with what that little girl just made him promise. Kendall looked over at me and then back at Charlotte.

"I promise," he said not wanting to upset the little girl.

"Yay!" she exclaimed. She grabbed Kendall's hand and dragged him over to color with her in the living room. I finished feeding Emmett and then went to find them laying on their stomachs on the floor coloring.

"Charlotte, what are you drawing?" I asked.

"You, me, Kendall and Emmett!" she said proudly as she showed me the picture. Kendall was the first person she colored in green, next to him was me colored in red carrying a blue baby who represented Emmett and to my other side was Charlotte colored in pink. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah it looks awesome!" I told her.

"Good because it's for you," she said as she handed me the picture. "Alyssa I'm getting tired."

"Want to go upstairs and take your nap?" I asked. She immediately nodded.

"Here," I said to Kendall as I carefully handed him a drowsy Emmett. "Can you rock him and then put him in his crib while I tuck Charlotte in for her nap."

"Sure," he said with a smile.

Charlotte grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stairs. We got to her room and she plopped down on her bed and covered herself with her pink sheets.

"Alyssa, will you be with Kendall forever?" the little girl asked.

"I don't know but I hope so," I admitted.

"I hope you guys stay together forever like my mommy and daddy."

"So do I but it's time for your nap so try to get some sleep," I told her as I handed Charlotte her favorite white and light purple bunny to sleep with. She grabbed it and held it close to her chest as she closed her eyes for her nap. Once she seemed like she was out cold, I crept out of her room and went next door into the nursery to check on the boys.

"How's he doing?" I whispered to Kendall.

"He's almost fast asleep," he quietly responded as he kept rocking Emmett in the rocking chair. Finally, Emmett was fast asleep so Kendall carefully got up from the rocking chair and placed the baby in his crib. We silently walked out of the room and went back downstairs and sat on the couch.

"I didn't realize how good you were with kids," I admitted to Kendall.

"I got some practice with Katie when she was younger but I think I'm a natural with them."

"Hey so about what Charlotte made me promise," Kendall began.

"What about it?" I asked.

"Maybe you could move to L.A. with me and the band." Woah. I didn't think Kendall was actually serious about that promise he made to Charlotte.

"Kendall, I don't know," I began.

"I know it's a lot to ask but I want to be with you. It was so hard for me to be away from you when we weren't even together. Now that you're my girlfriend, I know it's going to be even harder for me to be in a different state than you."

"Don't get me wrong, I would love to be in L.A. with you but I have school starting up in the fall…" Kendall looked upset. "We'll make it work," I reassured him.

"I know we will," Kendall said as he placed a kiss on my forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

It was Saturday afternoon and I was helping James pack so he could go back to L.A. in the morning.

"Do you really have to go back?"

"Uh yeah because if I don't Gustavo will kill me."

"I wish you could stay longer," I told James as I folded one of his shirts and placed it in his luggage.

"Trust me, so do I but I'm going to see you soon anyways," James said with a smirk.

Just then there was a knock at the bedroom door. I turned and saw Kendall. He walked in and wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed my shoulder.

"Are you all packed?" I asked him.

"Yes," he said glumly.

"Going back to L.A. won't be that bad," I tried to reassure him.

"We know but you won't be there so that's why we're don't want to go back," Kendall said.

"Well we'll Skype, call and text each other. Don't forget you guys will be able to visit me in Michigan while you're on your tour there and before you know it, it'll be Thanksgiving break and you will both be back here for that."

"Lyssa, that's about five months away," Kendall whined. I began to feel so bad because I knew Kendall was going to miss me a ton. Little did he know that James and I booked a ticket to L.A. for me to spend the rest of the summer with them. My flight was scheduled for the week after they left so I would be arriving on June 15th and staying until August 15th.

"Don't focus on the negative," I said as I held his hand. "Just try to enjoy our last night together." Kendall sighed and knew I had the right mentality. There was no use in moping around when we should just be enjoying the last few hours we had together.

"Want to go to the fair tonight?" I suggested to the guys.

"Sure," they both said.

"Tell Carlos and Logan they should go too," I told them. James then pulled out his phone and shot the two guys a text to meet us at the fair tonight.

I looked Kendall directly in the eye and said, "We're going to have a fun time tonight and I don't want to see you moping around."

"Fine, I won't mope," he said with a slight smile.

We got to the fair and found Carlos and Logan in a line to buy cotton candy.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them.

"Hey," Carlos said with a mouth filled with cotton candy.

"This was a good idea to come here tonight," Logan said.

Out of the blue Carlos yelled when something food related caught his eye. "Look, they have corndogs!" he exclaimed. Before I knew it, he had grabbed James and Logan's arms and dragged them to get a corndog or even multiple corndogs with him.

"And then there were two," Kendall said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. We began to walk through the fair and every single booth we passed had a carnie asking us if we wanted to play whatever game was at their booth. We passed the milk bottle booth and the carnie began to try to get us to play the game.

"Step right up! Try to win a stuffed animal for your lovely lady," the carnie tried to persuade Kendall. "All you have to do is throw a ball and knock over the stacked bottles."

Kendall stepped up to the booth and handed the carnie a five-dollar bill.

"Alright, five dollars is going to get you three balls to throw," he explained as he handed Kendall five balls. Kendall threw the first ball and missed, missed the second one and had one ball left.

"Last ball, don't screw up," the carnie said with a short laugh. Kendall threw the ball and it hit the bottom bottle. The bottle tipped over and knocked each bottle on the left and right side over. Once those had fallen, all of the other bottles above them came falling down. Bells went off and lights at the booth began to flash.

"Looks like we have a winner!" the carnie announced. "Go ahead and pick your prize."

"Which stuffed animal do you want?" Kendall asked me.

"How about the teddy bear?"

"We'll take the teddy bear," Kendall told the carnie. The carnie grabbed the teddy bear and handed him to me.

"Thanks, Kendall," I said and kissed his cheek. He grabbed my hand and we continued walking through the fair. We were approaching the merry go round and I begged Kendall to go on it with me.

"You're such a child," he teased. "But yes, I'll go on the merry go round with you."

We got in line for the ride and only had to wait a few minutes for our turn. We were finally at the front of the line and when the carnie opened the gate for us to go, I ran to pick out a horse. I took a seat on a white horse with a pastel colored saddle while Kendall took a seat on the black horse with a red and gold saddle next to mine. The music began to play, the horses began moving up and down as the merry go round began to spin.

I looked around at my surroundings and something seemed to catch my eye. On the horses in front of Kendall and me were two children. They looked like they were about seven or eight years old. I could only see their backs since they were in front of me but I swear to God from behind they looked like Kendall and me when we were their ages. The little girl was gripping onto the reigns on her horse and it seemed like she was afraid of the ride. My guess is that she getting scared from the ride spinning in circles. Even though she was afraid, I could also tell she was calming down because the little boy on the horse next to her looked like he was attempting to calm her down by talking to her. I couldn't quite hear what he was saying over the loud merry go round music but I could just tell he was trying to make her feel safe. Kendall had noticed me staring at the two kids and he began to stare as well at them for the rest of the ride.

The merry go round had slowly come to a stop, the music ended and people began getting off of their horses and exiting the ride. The little boy got off of his horse and then held out his hand to help the little girl get off of hers.

"Are you still scared Allison?" the boy asked.

"No but thanks for making me feel better Kyle," the little girl said to the boy.

"Come on, let's go play some games!" the boy exclaimed as he ran off of the ride dragging his friend, Allison, with him. Kendall and I were still sitting on our horses in awe.

"I feel like I just experienced de je vu or something," Kendall said with large eyes and a shocked expression.

"That was so bizarre," I said as I hopped off of the horse. "They were like mini versions of us."

For the rest of the night all I could think about was those two kids. I don't know if it was coincidence, a sign or whatever but it made me realize that when I'm with Kendall I'm don't need to be afraid of anything. He's always looking out for me and will always be there to make me feel safe. I honestly am the luckiest girl in the world to have a boyfriend like that and I never want to lose him.


	8. Chapter 8

Today was the day. Yes, that's right, today the boys are going back to L.A. Kendall was so bummed out that we weren't going to see each other for a few months. Little did he know that I booked a flight to surprise him in L.A. I didn't want to blow the surprise so I spent the day pretending to be devastated that he was leaving.

We were at the airport with the boys and their families. Carlos and Logan were with their families saying their goodbyes while James and Kendall were with me and my family saying goodbye.

"Bye honey, I'm going to miss you so much," my mom told James as she pulled him into a hug.

"I'll miss you too," James said as he hugged her back. She let go of him and then he went over to our dad and gave him a manly hug as he said goodbye.

"Take care son," he told James.

James then turned to me to say his goodbye. He engulfed me in a hug and whispered into my ear, "See you in a week," so that Kendall didn't hear.

After James released me from the hug, Kendall walked over to me with the saddest look on his face.

"Don't look so sad," I told him.

"How am I supposed to be happy? I won't see you for months."

"You'll see me sooner than you think," I said as I gave him a huge hug.

"I hope you're right. The next few months better fly by."

"More like the next few days," I thought to myself. Boy is Kendall going to be surprised when I show up in L.A.

"Man, we need to go," James said to Kendall as we were hugging. Kendall sighed not wanting to let go of me and leave me behind here in Minnesota.

"You do need to get going," I told him. "Call me after you settle back into the Palm Woods, okay?"

"I will," he said.

"I'll see you soon," I told him and then kissed him on the lips. He pulled me into one last hug, "have a safe trip," I told him. He let me go and he and the rest of the band walked through security and made their way to their gate.

"Ready to go?" my mom asked me.

"Yeah."

"So Kendall has no idea you're visiting next week?" my dad asked me as we walked out of the airport and to our car.

"No clue unless James blows the secret." James does have a big mouth but I don't think he'd blow this secret since it's going to be a nice surprise for his best friend.

"Well since you'll be gone for two months visiting your friends, brother and boyfriend, we need to lay out some ground rules," my dad stated very seriously.

"Like what?" I asked knowing that he meant rules regarding Kendall.

"Well," before my dad could even start my mom interrupted him.

"Goodness gracious, she's twenty years old and is mature for her age! I trust her judgment and I don't think she needs any rules regarding her boyfriend," my mom defended me.

"Brooke," my dad began again but once again my mom cut him off.

"She's an adult who can make her own decisions," she told him sternly. She then turned and faced me in the back seat, "You're going to L.A. with no rules but James will be keeping an eye on you and if you turn into an alcoholic or druggie, that's when we'll have a problem and set some rules."

"Mom and Dad, I promise I won't become an alcoholic or a druggie," I reassured them. This was going to be one hell of a trip! Me, my brother, friends and boyfriend in L.A. where I knew I was going to have a blast.

Later that night I was upstairs in my room getting ready to go out with some friends when my phone began to ring. I looked at the caller ID and it was Kendall so obviously I picked it up.

"Hey Kendall," I said.

"Hey Lyss, we got back about an hour ago and are all settled back in."

"How was the flight?" I asked my boyfriend.

"Not bad but there was some turbulence that freaked Carlos out."

"Did he calm down?"

"Not until we landed," Kendall said with a laugh.

"So how's it being back in L.A.?"

"It's just back to the normal life of paparazzi following me around everywhere I go but it comes with the fame so I need to suck it up and deal with it."

"Hey, I actually need to get going, I'm meeting some friends for dinner tonight in an hour so I'll talk to you later," I told Kendall. "And if you don't mind say hey to all the guys, your mom and sister for me."

"Will do and have fun tonight!" he said happily for me. We said our goodbyes and hung up the phone.

I met my best friends, Rachel and Shannon at Olga's for dinner. Rachel is a short, blue eyed, brunette who is the sweetest and most caring person I know. Shannon is an average height, shoulder length brown hair and blue-eyed girl. She's one of the smartest people I know but does have her dumb moments. The three if us had been best friends since kindergarten when we all met in the same class.

"Lyssa and Kendall sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Shannon sang very immaturely.

"It was about time you guys became official," Rachel added. "Does it feel weird being a celebrity's girlfriend?"

"Not really but I don't think of Kendall as a celebrity, he's just Kendall to me."

"Well, be prepared because when you get to L.A. the paparazzi will be all over him and that means they'll also be all over you," Shannon said as she took a bite out of her BLT Olga.

"Yeah right!" I exclaimed. "Why would they pay attention to me?"

"Because you're dating a celebrity that every girl could only dream about dating," Rachel explained.

"Well I'm sure the paparazzi isn't going to be as bad as you guys are making it sounds," I tried to say optimistically.

"Just be prepared for the worst," Rachel told me.

"But on the bright side of being followed around and having no privacy, you'll kind of be like a celebrity yourself!" Shannon said happily.

"I guess but I'm sure the fame will get old really fast," I said.

"On the other bright side," Rachel began, "you're going to be with Kendall for two months so don't let the annoying things like paparazzi and people trying to ruin your privacy get in the way of the time you have with him."

Rachel was right. The whole point of me going to L.A. was to spend time with my boyfriend, not to hide from the paparazzi.


End file.
